


Dearest Daughter

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Because goddammit this fandom needs less angst, Dear Theodosia, Edward tries to Dad, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little Jenny, New Dad Edward, and hey I managed to write something not angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: Edward had done a lot in his life. He had done strange things, come over many hardships, and yet this was something he felt he was doing absolutely wrong, and it had only been a week.A week since he had first set eyes on her, a week since they had left the Caribbean, a week, and he still found it odd to look down every so often and see a child looking back up at him.Cute family fluff with Edward and tiny Jenny as Edward tries to figure out how to Dad.





	Dearest Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed

Edward had done a lot in his life. He had done strange things, come over many hardships, and yet this was something he felt he was doing absolutely wrong, and it had only been a _week_.

A week since he had first set eyes on her, a week since they had left the Caribbean, a _week_ , and he still found it odd to look down every so often and see a child looking back up at him.

Blonde hair and blue eyes like his own, she was unmistakably a Kenway, but without the Kenway name. That had been her own choice, he thought. Partially, anyway. He had offered her the name Jennifer Kenway, but she had crossed her arms and furrowed her brow before saying, “My name is Jennifer _Scott_ , and that is the name I want.”

Perhaps Edward had been a little offended at the rude dismissal of his name, but he wasn’t going to argue. She had been “Miss Scott” for so long that he supposed to change her name now would only be confusing.

Besides that, it was the last of Caroline that he had, and he still loved _her_ too much to lose any more of her. It was a reminder to him that Jenny wasn’t just his, that he’d once had a partner to whom he had once sworn to remain with until death. Thus, he hadn’t pushed more, and Jenny had kept her mother’s name.

On the other hand, getting used to being called “Father” was a whole other issue. He wasn’t used to the name, and Jenny usually had to call him several times before he responded. She had even called him Captain once when his mind had floated off away from the ship, much to his embarrassment.

He was getting better. He hoped. It helped that she was patient with him, he thought as he watched her from across the deck, peering out into the water. He had found her some trousers and a shirt, and although she’d been hesitant at first, she now marveled in the freedom her legs had, and had taken to running around and climbing everything. The crew adored her.

Edward was just thinking about this, watching her, when she leaned a little too far over the railing and, with a shriek, fell over the edge. His heart stopped and he tore off his coat before leaping in after her amidst the yells of, “Man overboard!”

He ignored them and plunged into the water, looking around desperately and seeing her head pop up as she flailed around. He swam over, scooped her up, and said, “It’s alright, Jenny, look, you’re alright.”

She flung her arms around his neck, eyes wide, and whimpered.

“It’s just water, sweetheart,” he said. “Now, hold on and I’ll bring us back to the ship.” She clung around his neck and he swam towards the ship. His crew didn’t even bother throwing a rope out to him, and he told her to hold on tight as he climbed up the side of his ship. She was shivering by the time he was sitting on the deck, and it wasn’t long before she started wailing.

“Ah- _Shit_ , um… It’s alright, Jennifer. You’re alright, you’ve just had a scare. But look, I’m here, I’ve got you, and you’ve got all your limbs!” He squeezed her arms and tickled her belly a little for emphasis on that last point. He wasn’t sure if it helped or made things worse, but she continued to cling to him like a barnacle.

 _That_ thought was hilarious, and he tried not to laugh as he embraced her back and kissed her forehead. “Don’t… Don’t lean over the railing like that again, alright?” He said as he stood, carrying her to his quarters. “At least, not until I teach you to swim.”

“Mm-hmm,” she said, nodding into the crook of his neck, hiccupping now.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He sat her in a chair and handed her something to dry herself off with, then left so she could change into something dry. When she came back out, wearing a simple dress, her hair undone but brushed. She held her doll in one hand and a ribbon in the other, which she held out to Edward expectantly. “Father, can you braid my hair?”

Edward hesitated until he saw her face starting to fall, then took the ribbon. “I will do my best, darling,” he said and she smiled, turning around. He put the end of the ribbon in his mouth and knelt behind her, taking her hair and paused before remembering how to braid. He didn’t want it to be too tight; he didn’t want to hurt her, but if it was too loose, it would come out in an instant.

The braid was a little lopsided when he finished, and the bow he made with the ribbon was less than perfect, but she seemed happy enough with it and she was smiling when she turned around. She was smiling so wonderfully, it was hard to tell she had been crying only a short while ago.

“Thank you, Father,” she said and hugged him and kissed his cheek before skipping off. Edward was grinning so wide, his face hurt a little, and it was with great reluctance that he went back to his work.

He did, however, keep a closer eye out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so DaughterofDungeonBat proposed that we do little fics based on Hamilton songs, so I asked if I could do "Dear Theodosia." I had this fic running though my head for a little while, so the prompt gave me just the right push to finally get it down in writing.


End file.
